Arfoire
- Conversation= - V= Arfoire in the Ultradimension - True Arfoire= True Arfoire (Re;Birth1)}} | title = Criminal of the Free World Deity of Sin | gender = Female | race = Goddess | height = 163 cm (5'4") | weight = 50 kg (110 lbs.) | sizes = B89-W62-H88 | cup = E | weapon = Spear | personification = Piracy | affiliation = Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime Seven Sages | base = Celestia Gamindustri Graveyard | video game = Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory | anime = Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation | japanese va = Chiaka Takahashi | english va = Laura Post }} A recurring antagonist in the the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. In the first game, Hyperdimension Neptunia, she used Histoire's power to the four CPUs known as Purple Heart, Black Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart as part of her plan to destroy the world and overwrite herself as the being known as True Goddess. In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, she is known as the Deity of Sin who exists solely for the sake of destroying Gamindustri. In the Ultradimension of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Arfoire is a member of the Seven Sages, a group who wishes to rid the world of CPUs. Appearance Hyperdimension (HDN & Re;Birth1) Arfoire takes on a witch-like appearance. She has very pale skin, almost appearing to be a pale light purple. Her hair is also a light shade of purple, being styled in a short haircut with one long bang to the side. Her apparel consists of a black witch hat with thorns circling it with two different shaded purple flowers on them, and feathers sticking off to the side. Her outfit itself is a black one piece with purple stripes along the cuffs and torso area. As Conversation in Re;Birth1, she is a woman with long magenta hair and light skin that is dressed in a black Basilicom Evangelist outfit that is lined with light purple. Due to the hood that covers her face, nothing else is seen. In her true form in Re;Birth1, her skin is a normal light shade, her hair is white, and her eyes are blue. Her outfit is reminiscent of her witch costume, however, it is less revealing. The top layer consists of black corset with matching detached sleeves that have blue squares outlining the circumference of the upper arm. Under the corset, she wears a dress that is blue on the torso area but becomes white after, Hyperdimension (mk2) 'CFW Arfoire' 'Deity of Sin Arfoire' Ultradimension In the Ultradimension, Arfoire still retains her witch-like appearance. Her skin is still extremely pale and she still wears a a black and purple one piece with a matching witch hat that are all lined with brown, albeit designed differently. This outfit is exposed even more than her previous one in regards to the torso area, which is now completely exposed along with underside of breasts. Personality Arfoire is a very intelligent and clever person. She knows exactly what she wants and what she needs to do to get just that. Arfoire is able to easily manipulate just about everyone to achieve her goals as shown when she convinced the goddesses to fight each other for the title of “True Goddess” in Celestia while she sent monsters to the world below to weaken the amount of faith they received therefore making them weaker. Arfoire also serves as a form of comic relief at times when she is angered or shock by something unbelievable or stupid, causing her to say funny things before going back to being serious. Being the one who had helped create the goddesses along with Histoire, parts of her personality are inside the goddesses as well. Blanc sometimes says the opposite of what she means and if you harass her long enough she may just give in to you. Neptune has an unshakable determination to achieve anything she strives for and won’t let anything stop her. Noire has a strong desire to be the perfect goddess. All of these the traits can easily be applied to Arfoire. She can also be somewhat of a sore loser as well and doesn't accept her defeat even if the tables are obviously turned against her. Story Summary For a full synopsis, see the main article: Arfoire/History Main Series 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' In Hyperdimension Neptunia, Arfoire was originally Gamindustri's only goddess. However, she could no longer take this burdern and requested that Histoire make four other goddesses to take her place. Arfoire and Histoire created the four CPUs, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert and gave them a quarter of the power of a true goddess. Arfoire is the direct cause behind the Console War, putting the four CPUs against each other as a distraction so that she could plunge Gamindustri into chaos by filling it with monsters and shaking the faith that the people had in their goddesses. All of this is to become the being known as the True Goddess. Her plan takes a turn for the worse when the CPUs team up against Neptune and banish her to the world below which allows Histoire to call out to her and request her aid in breaking the seal. When Arfoire finds out about Histoire's actions, she tries to kill Neptune and her party on several occassions while also stirring up trouble in each of the nations and making a up a lie about a fictitious overlord named Momus who had supposedly defeated Purple Heart and was the reason that she had not returned to Planeptune. When Neptune manages to gather the aid of the other three CPUs and goes to Celestia to face Arfoire, the party must face her three times, the final time being in the form of a dragon. Her power is revealed to be stemed from the fear of everyone in Gamindustri. The CPUs manage to defeat her easily once and for all. However, the monster threat she had impended upon Gamindustri still remained. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2' In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Arfoire is known as the Deity of Sin and is the object of worship to ASIC. ASIC manages to spread Arfoire's infleunce so greatly to the point where she has control of approximately 80% of Gamindustri's shares. When the CFWs are finally defeated by Nepgear and the others, they return their power back to their creator, Arfoire, and she is soon revived in a hideous vessel. When Nepgear and her friends head to the Gamindustri Graveyard and face off against Arfoire, she is not truly defeated the first time. She forms another verssel that contains all the power of the Gamindustri Graveyard inside of her. Nepgear uses the power of the faith her friends have in her to finally rid the world of the Deity of Sin, once and for all. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory' Arfoire first appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory when searching for CPU Memories with Pirachu in the Zeca Ruins. After she gives Pirachu the CPU Memories to escape with, she takes on the form of DDS Arfoire and easily takes down Neptune and Noire before Plutia returns with CPU Memories as Iris Heart and hands them over to her two friends. When Neptune and Noire access HDD and take down Arfoire with Iris Heart's help, Arfoire makes a run for it. Arfoire declares to claim revenge against Neptune and goes through a number of ordeals just for the sake of redeeming herself. Not only does she go as far as kidnapping IF three times (once as a child and twice as an adult) but she even creates an eggplant farm after finding out that eggplants are Neptune's least favorite food. She makes the eggplants attack Neptune and when those attacks fail she becomes one with eggplant and turns into cross between her DoS Arfoire form and an eggplant monster. She is easily defeated but still refuses to give up in trying to defeat Neptune. During the time Arfoire kidnapped IF, after her defeat Iris Heart does something that mentally disturbs her and ends up a broken shell of herself. At the end of the game, she is shown to still be running her eggplant farm with Pirachu as a worker to deliver packages of eggplants to people. Even then, she is still determined to claim her revenge against the CPUs, namely Neptune. Remakes 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1' 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION' Spin-offs 'Chou Megami Shink Noire Gekishin Black Heart' Etymology Arfoire's English name comes from the piracy flash-cart, the R4. Her Japanese name, Magiquone, is a comes from "Magicon", a catch-all term in Japan for Nintendo DS flash-carts which allows owners to illegally download games, movies and music for use with the Nintendo DS. Trivia *Arfoire is the only goddess who doesn't represent a console. *Arfoire is the only goddess who eyes doesn't contain the power symbol. *Arfoire has the ability to shape-shift herself into different forms as displayed mainly in Hyperdimension Neptunia, where she would change her form constantly to deceive people. *In a popularity poll, Arfoire came in 23rd place, just beating CFW Magic by 2 points. Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:NPCs Category:Goddesses Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Female characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists